the legend of link and malon
by zelda787
Summary: this is crossover between the legend of zelda ocarina of time and breath of the wild
1. Chapter 1

The hero of time woke up from a deep sleep. He was in an abandoned, desolate place. He doesn't remember when he fell asleep or where he was at. All he remembered was his dream about a place caled Lon Lon Ranch that it was being destroyed by monsters. He saw a girl so familiar but can't remember her Link saw her smile at him.

Then all of a sudden he heard crashing noises he saw the girl scream and run off. That was when he woke up. He got up and looked around saw a shield on a wall it was blue with a symbol of the triforce on it. He picked it up and shook it. Which made a huge puff of dust which made him cough." This is the hylian shield." He walked over to the other side of the place and saw a sword in a pedestal and a bow and quiver lying on the ground. He pulled the sword out put it in its sheath and slung it around his back. He done the same with the bow and quiver. He wondered how he was gonna get out of that he saw a object on the wall that was a hookshot he hookshotted out of there and felt a cool breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

The sword that he pulled out had a blue hilt a leather grip with a triforce symbol on it. All he could think of was the beautiful girl with the fiery red hair. All of a sudden he heard a horse coming at full speed. He jumped out of the way just in time. He recognied the horse almost instantly. It was his old horse Epona. Once he jumped on her she automatically started sprinting away. He held on for dear life.

He come upon a destoyed place. He picked up a half broken sign. On it read in barely readable letters Lon Lon Ranch. He heard a scream. He dashed to the place where it came from. He saw the girl in his dream being tied up by Bokoblins who are getting ready to throw her in a large fire. Link charged at them. He focused really hard and time slowed down. He killed all of them in a slit second. He quickly went to the girl in his dreams. He untied her and helped her up.

"Who are you?" They both said in unison. "My name is Link." Link said proudly.

"My name is Malon." said Malon. "Where did you come from?" asked Malon.

Link said "I don't know, its like I just woke up Here."

"Same here."

Then all of a sudden a person in the form of an old man appeared and said to them; "go to the Great Deku Tree located in north of hyrule in the Korak Forest, There the Great Deku Tree will tell you who you once were."

Then the form disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

They started their journey toward the lost woods and the korok forest. It was getting late in the evening. They did not want to be out when the skeletons were there. So they quickened their pace on Epona. They arrived at a stable. They hopped off Epona and walked over to the owner and asked him if he had room for two hylians and one mare. He looked at the the horse and gasped "is that the legendary horse Epona?" asked the owner surprised. Link answered and said " yep, that she is."

The owner said "that would be fifty rupees." link gave him the money. He showed him the room in which they were staying. Link andMalon stretched out on their beds and slept the night away. In the morning they woke up and headed outside. Epona was all clean and ready to go. They hopped on and headed north. They ran in to some monsters on the way but Link killed them with ease. They stopped to rest at a small pond. Epona drank Malon kicked a tree and some apples fell which they ate. And they continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry guy for the extremely long wait for this story I hope you guys enjoy.**

At the door there was a young sheikah girl. She was scrubbing the floor with a rag. When Link got to the door she jumped up and introduced herself. Her name was Paya. Before Link opened the door he kissed Malon on the cheek. Paya glared at Malon with pure jealousy. Link did not notice this but Malon noticed quite well. She hid behind Link to avoid her glare. Link opened the door and walked in.

"Your finally awake." said Impa weakly. "Wait, you are not the same Link I know. Who are you?"

"From what I understand is that we came from the far past. We really don't remember much about it," said Link.

"Who is we?" asked Impa.

"Me and my girlfriend Malon." said Link showing Impa the redheaded girl behind him.

"Oh, okay. I also just remembered the Link I knew had just disappeared. So I was wondering if you could take his place. Is that something you would be interested in doing?"asked Impa

"Yes," said Link.

"Good, You must free the four Divine Beasts located in Rito village, Zora's Domain, Goron City, and Gerudo Town. Then you would have to fight Calamity Ganon. Princess Zelda is doing her best Job holding him off until the hero gets there which was supposed to be the Link that I knew but will have to be you. First before you go to free the divine beasts you must go to the Hateno Village there Dr. Purah will give you a shiekah slate. which will help you through your journey. Now go." said Impa.

Link and Malon left. Paya was not scrubbing the floor anymore. She was at the godess statue praying. Link asked around for the directions to Hateno village. A sheikah man told them it was just west of this town. So they headed in this direction. They walked until they were tired. Then they stopped to rest for the night. Link gathered some dry wood and found some flint nearby he put the flint on top of the wood and pulled out the master sword and struck it which made a roaring fire. Link and Malon sat as close as they could bare to the fire. Malon wrapped her arms around Link and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Link, it feels like we've known each other all our lives but we only remember what happened when we woke up." said Malon

"I know, but we do remember that we are in a relationship but only very little about that." said Link.

"We should get some sleep." said Malon.

"I'm staying up." said Link.

"Why?" asked Malon.

"I want to make sure we are safe. Who know what lurks out here in the wilderness. You go ahead and go to sleep. I will keep watch. Alright? said Link.

"Alright." agreed Malon.

Malon layed down on the ground and layed her head on link's lap using it as a pillow. There was nothing that showed up all night. Once Link saw the sun rise he shook Malon but she did not wake up. He shook her several more times. Still did not wake up. Link felt her wrist to see if she had a pulse. She did. He shook her more harder and she finally woke up.

"Are you always gonna be that hard to wake up?" asked Link.

"Most likely." said Malon.

They got up and stretched then link whistled Epona's song and Epona came running over to them.

"I totally forgot about her this ride could have gone so much quicker." said Malon.

They both hopped on and they rode on toward the west. They arrived in Hateno Village at noon. They asked around for a Dr. Purah. A man told them "she's up on that hill in the ancient tech lab."

They headed up the hill and found the ancient tech lab. They walked up to it and knocked on the door. A six year old girl opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Link and this is my girlfriend Malon." said Link

"Link? You are not the Link I know." said the little girl.

"From what I heard the Link that you know has disappeared and I have been sent from Impa to get a sheikah slate that is supposed to help me defeat Calamity Ganon." explained Link.

"So Lady Impa sent you?" asked the little girl.

"That is what I said. Yes." said Link "May I ask where Dr. Purah is?"

"I am Dr. Purah." said Purah.

"Oh. I am sorry." said Link.

"Thats okay." said Purah "come inside and I will give you the sheikah slate and show you the runes and what they could perform."

Link and Malon walked inside. Purah picked up a small rectangular object and walked over to Link.

"This is a sheikah slate I have already distilled all the runes and have upgraded them aswell." said Purah "take it."

Link took the sheikah slate out of her hand and looked it over. Purah showed him what each rune could perform. She showed him magnesis which could pick up metal objects and move the wherever he wished. She showed him cryonis which could make pllairs of ice wherever water is. she showed him remote bombs which could throw bombs and detonate them with the remote. Then she showed him stasis which could freeze objects for a certain amount of time and if you hit them it would launch the object when it unfroze. Stasis could also freeze monsters and and living and moving objects for a certain amount of time. Then that was all the runes.

"Thats it. Now go back to Lady Impa and tell her that you have got the sheikah slate." said Purah.

Link left and Malon followed him.

"I can't believe Dr. Purah is actually that young." said Malon.

"I know, strange isn't it," agreed Link.

When they got back to the village they lit a fire and rested.

"You can get some sleep now since we are in a village," said Malon.

"Okay." said Link.

They layed next to each other and wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. When they woke up it was sunrise but this time Malon woke up at the same time as Link did. They made their way to Impa's house.

 **(there it is I hope you guys enjoyed it please review open for requests on loz pairups THANK YOU)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry guy for the extremely long wait for this story I hope you guys enjoy.**

At the door there was a young sheikah girl. She was scrubbing the floor with a rag. When Link got to the door she jumped up and introduced herself. Her name was Paya. Before Link opened the door he kissed Malon on the cheek. Paya glared at Malon with pure jealousy. Link did not notice this but Malon noticed quite well. She hid behind Link to avoid her glare. Link opened the door and walked in.

"Your finally awake." said Impa weakly. "Wait, you are not the same Link I know. Who are you?"

"From what I understand is that we came from the far past. We really don't remember much about it," said Link.

"Who is we?" asked Impa.

"Me and my girlfriend Malon." said Link showing Impa the redheaded girl behind him.

"Oh, okay. I also just remembered the Link I knew had just disappeared. So I was wondering if you could take his place. Is that something you would be interested in doing?"asked Impa

"Yes," said Link.

"Good, You must free the four Divine Beasts located in Rito village, Zora's Domain, Goron City, and Gerudo Town. Then you would have to fight Calamity Ganon. Princess Zelda is doing her best Job holding him off until the hero gets there which was supposed to be the Link that I knew but will have to be you. First before you go to free the divine beasts you must go to the Hateno Village there Dr. Purah will give you a shiekah slate. which will help you through your journey. Now go." said Impa.

Link and Malon left. Paya was not scrubbing the floor anymore. She was at the godess statue praying. Link asked around for the directions to Hateno village. A sheikah man told them it was just west of this town. So they headed in this direction. They walked until they were tired. Then they stopped to rest for the night. Link gathered some dry wood and found some flint nearby he put the flint on top of the wood and pulled out the master sword and struck it which made a roaring fire. Link and Malon sat as close as they could bare to the fire. Malon wrapped her arms around Link and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Link, it feels like we've known each other all our lives but we only remember what happened when we woke up." said Malon

"I know, but we do remember that we are in a relationship but only very little about that." said Link.

"We should get some sleep." said Malon.

"I'm staying up." said Link.

"Why?" asked Malon.

"I want to make sure we are safe. Who know what lurks out here in the wilderness. You go ahead and go to sleep. I will keep watch. Alright? said Link.

"Alright." agreed Malon.

Malon layed down on the ground and layed her head on link's lap using it as a pillow. There was nothing that showed up all night. Once Link saw the sun rise he shook Malon but she did not wake up. He shook her several more times. Still did not wake up. Link felt her wrist to see if she had a pulse. She did. He shook her more harder and she finally woke up.

"Are you always gonna be that hard to wake up?" asked Link.

"Most likely." said Malon.

They got up and stretched then link whistled Epona's song and Epona came running over to them.

"I totally forgot about her this ride could have gone so much quicker." said Malon.

They both hopped on and they rode on toward the west. They arrived in Hateno Village at noon. They asked around for a Dr. Purah. A man told them "she's up on that hill in the ancient tech lab."

They headed up the hill and found the ancient tech lab. They walked up to it and knocked on the door. A six year old girl opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Link and this is my girlfriend Malon." said Link

"Link? You are not the Link I know." said the little girl.

"From what I heard the Link that you know has disappeared and I have been sent from Impa to get a sheikah slate that is supposed to help me defeat Calamity Ganon." explained Link.

"So Lady Impa sent you?" asked the little girl.

"That is what I said. Yes." said Link "May I ask where Dr. Purah is?"

"I am Dr. Purah." said Purah.

"Oh. I am sorry." said Link.

"Thats okay." said Purah "come inside and I will give you the sheikah slate and show you the runes and what they could perform."

Link and Malon walked inside. Purah picked up a small rectangular object and walked over to Link.

"This is a sheikah slate I have already distilled all the runes and have upgraded them aswell." said Purah "take it."

Link took the sheikah slate out of her hand and looked it over. Purah showed him what each rune could perform. She showed him magnesis which could pick up metal objects and move the wherever he wished. She showed him cryonis which could make pllairs of ice wherever water is. she showed him remote bombs which could throw bombs and detonate them with the remote. Then she showed him stasis which could freeze objects for a certain amount of time and if you hit them it would launch the object when it unfroze. Stasis could also freeze monsters and and living and moving objects for a certain amount of time. Then that was all the runes.

"Thats it. Now go back to Lady Impa and tell her that you have got the sheikah slate." said Purah.

Link left and Malon followed him.

"I can't believe Dr. Purah is actually that young." said Malon.

"I know, strange isn't it," agreed Link.

When they got back to the village they lit a fire and rested.

"You can get some sleep now since we are in a village," said Malon.

"Okay." said Link.

They layed next to each other and wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep. When they woke up it was sunrise but this time Malon woke up at the same time as Link did. They made their way to Impa's house.

 **(there it is I hope you guys enjoyed it please review THANK YOU)**


End file.
